The Dark
by Geckomom
Summary: Steven has bad dreams after Storm in the Room. Something tragic happens when he embraces his thoughts. WARNING very dark. character death!
1. chapter 1

**Hello.This takes place a while after Storm In the Room. Comments are appreciated! warning! Sad!** (me trying to be dark and brooding)

 ** _Stevens POV_** :

It was a cold and dreary night, I was out on the porch. I have been thinking lately, especially since I've had the encounter with my mom, Rose. I'm not entirely sure what to call her. I think Mom is just too personal for someone you've never met. Rose just sounds too insensitive towards the others, and dad.

I still haven't told anyone about what happened that night. I suppose Garnet might know but she might not. I won't bring it up.

Also, I have been having bad dreams since the encounter with Mom/Rose. It was a very simple dream. It starts off with me standing in darkness. It was cold but bearable. After a few minutes of nothing, my dream self always walks into this lighter area of black. It takes a long time and as I get nearer to the light, I fall into a dark pit. It is almost an endless fall, all the while it's getting colder and darker.Then, I hit a surface with terrifying speed and my neck snaps with a loud crack.I felt no pain. My body was still and I watch myself. I was deathly still. My body was mangled. Blood smeared the stones.

That was the whole dream. Nothing more, nothing less. It has been happening for a month now. And every single time I wake, I wake up screaming.

Pearl hasn't been watching me sleep lately. She was only there to wake me up from my internal torment once. She must've given up on me. I think all of them have. I've been selfish lately. I don't blame them.

Connie is really the only one who can cheer me up these days. But even she can't keep the dreams away.

A breeze gave me goosebumps along my arm and back.I looked out to the dark horizon. The sun was starting to rise.

I need to get back to bed! The gems might ask me why I'm up. I don't want to tell them about my consistent nightmares.

So I walk back into the house. As I turn around, I see Garnet in the doorframe.

"Agh!",I Yelped in surprise. I thought I was the only one up.

"Didn't mean to scare you Steven. Sorry about that.",She said. But she didn't move out of the way. she stood in the doorframe, still.

"S'okay. I didn't know you were there",I mentioned. I open the door and she is still unmoving. "Uh, Garnet. Can I come in?"

"No. Not until you tell me why your always up so early. I have noticed your behavior lately. What's up?",she looked down directly at me.

"I just have been getting up earlier. That's all"

I have never been able to lie convincingly.

"Steven, I know about the dreams"

"oh...I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about them tonight. Please?"

"I get it. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Garnet reluctantly stepped into the house and out of Stevens way.

"okay",I said dismissively.

I walked into the house and went to my bed. I was hoping that Garnet would take that as a hint that I wanted to be alone. Sometimes it takes a while for any of the gems to realize that.

I got in the covers and pretended to start dozing off. I waited for what seemed hours, but was probably only a few minutes for Garnet to leave and go into the temple door. I heard the door shut and I sat up. I wish there was I place I could be to myself. A place that I can relax in and be at peace. No such place seemed to exist at the moment.

I felt a tingling and warm sensation on my belly button. It was my gem. I wasn't surprised but I wasn't glad either. Roses room isn't exactly a happy place for me.

I can't resist the temptation to go into the room though and soon enough I was hesitating by the temple door. Inside the room there was bright pink clouds everywhere and in the house there was only darkness. The bright room seemed to be the better option. Maybe it would lighten me up.

I walked inside and soon the dark door opening to the house closed. I jumped at the noise.

"Umm, room?", I feely stupid talking to clouds like I always do."can you do something to make me happy again?"

A dark cloud near me forms into a large shape and eventually into a large woman. I never forgot this form. It was my mother. I waited for her to finish forming and when she came to be she was looking at me unsmiling.

"um, hello again. air don't know why the room showed you again. You don't exactly make me ha-"

I was cut off by my fall. The room Rose pushed me off of a cloud. I fell.

"ahhhh!", It seemed an eternity. I screamed until my lungs burned me of oxygen. I tried to picture where I was and why I couldn't float. It was my stupid emotions! They are always getting in the way.

As I was falling I thought. Why would the room would push me over the ledge. Was death the only way I can be happy? It didn't seem like a logical way to free myself of this internal depression.

Of course, nothing had been able to cheer me up. Maybe this is the only way I can be happy. If my gloom doesn't end soon I would be useless in the world anyways. I just feel like I'm not ready to die yet.

So I think, I concentrate on all the good things life has to bring. I can't think of anything. Nothing in life is worth anything anymore.

I gave up. I gave in to the dark. Soon after I saw the ground of the burning room rush up to me at a terrifying speed.

I hit my head on the cobblestone below. My neck instantly broke. I felt no pain. My body was mangled but still. blood smeared the stones below.

I was free from the dark. Everyone was free from me.


	2. YOUR WELCOME!:P

Garnet was the first to find him. She screamed out for the gems and they soon followed through the open door in the burning room.

She checked for a pulse. None. Steven was dead. His body was lying still and cold. His gem was dark and dull in color.

When Pearl saw him she immediately fell to her knees and cried. She cried hard, tears fell in streams down her face. She wailed for what was lost and what could've been. Pearl was devastated.

Amethyst lingered in the doorway. She knew something bad happened to Steven but she didn't know if she wanted to see him. She didn't. So Amethyst walked off. She didn't know where she was going she just walked and didn't stop. Nobody would find her for a long time.

Garnet decided to try and do something. She couldn't see any possibilities of Steven coming back but she couldn't see well when she was upset so she decided to try and heal him.

She opened his mouth and put her finger inside. It was almost warm but it wasn't. She rubbed her finger on his neck. Hoping that he can heal himself when he was dead.

Nothing happened so she tried again. This time she left steven. she took a cup from the kitchen and went to roses fountain.

She poured his mother's tears down the dead childs throat. It didn't go down at first but eventually it went down his throat.

Nothing happened. So Garnet gave it one last try. She shocked her hands with electricity. She pressed her hands against his chest and hopped it would start his little heart back up again. Nothing happened except a jolt from his body. She tried again to no avail. Garnet would keep this up for hours, frying his chest in the process.

The gems had to tell Greg. When they got to the van they found him. He was drunk. He has smashed bottles all over the car wash pavement and his bare feet were bleeding immensely. It was a sad sight to see Greg in this much emotional turmoil. They told him and he said that Amethyst told him yesterday. That explained everything. The gems left the drunken man to be himself. They understood. All they felt was the dark depression and sadness filling their heads.

After a year, Greg was okay. He would walk up to the house every day and check on the gems. He worked at the wash still but he didn't like talking. He was alright. He would heal before his time would come.

Pearl was a mess. She usually stayed in her room and when she wasn't in her room she would go through all of Stevens stuff. She kept his shirt in her room and she liked to stare at it in the dark. Pearl would heal. It would take a century or two but she would find love instead.

Garnet was alright. She blamed his death on herself. She would be fine though. Garnet was the best at dealing with her emotions. She was just trying to help pearl most of the time.

Amethyst returned after a few months. When she came back nobody questioned her and she liked that. She liked to sleep in Stevens bed. She was in the same position as pearl. They would both heal eventually. They can always heal. The dark can't always contain the light. The crystal gems will always come through and save the day.


End file.
